I Love You, True
by Reina
Summary: Hilde suspects Duo is seeing another woman, but what is he REALLY up to? And what surprise does he has in store for Hilde?


I Love You, True.

# By: Koibito no Duo

**Note**: Standard declaimers apply for all stuff, including McDonald's and Cover Girl.

(text) indicates a character's thoughts.

"It's 9:30! Gotta run. See ya later, Hilde!" Duo said was he made his way to the door.

"Bye, Duo," Hilde sighed.

Hilde: He's been going out like this for 2 weeks now. Always around 9 or 10 at night. Then he gets back around 3 in the morning, looking like Hell. We have to get up to work in the shop at 6am. He really needs the sleep. But I can't help wondering what he does, for so long. Is he, he seeing another woman? Hilde started to cry.

No, he wouldn't do that, would he? He's already told me he loves he. Kissed me. We made love together. But still. Was I just his "practice"?

Duo, while driving somewhere, looking rather nice: something's bugging Hilde. Maybe I should ask her about it when I get back.

Duo gets back later that night, ahem; early that morning at 2:12am, to find Hilde asleep on the couch, dried tears staining her face.

"Hilde?" Duo whispered softly.

Hilde moaned softly, then got up.

"Duo, where have you been?"

"I had something important to do. In fact, I still do. Sleep!" he said rushing to their room.

Hilde came in about an hour later.

"Hilde, there's something I have to tell you,"

"Yes, Duo?"

But he fell asleep in mid sentence, muttering non-sense. Hilde sighed, then sat on his bed. About 5 minutes later she got up, took her pillow, and moved to the other bedroom. But just because you're in bed, doesn't mean you're asleep. Hilde lay awake in her large, empty bed, thinking about, Duo.

What IS he doing?

Duo woke up at noon, to find Hilde hadn't been sleeping next to him at all that night. After he showered and dressed, he went into the kitchen, expecting to find Hilde making breakfast. But all he found was a note:

Duo,

Relena and I went to the park, and we'll probably go to the mall after. We can both take a day off work (You could use it.). Be back around 7:00 tonight. See you soon,

Sincerely,

Hilde

P.S. PLEASE TELL ME what's going on. I'll understand. I'll understand if you want to leave.

"Damn!" Duo shouted as he threw the note down.

"Hilde thinks I'm with another woman! I wish I could tell her, but that would ruin everything!" He sat down to think of what to do, while crunching on some cereal and burnt toast.

At the mall:

"Hilde," Relena said, sifting through some rather trendy clothes, "you didn't really want to go to the mall just to look for things like this," said Relena, holding up the most awful, unfashionable sweater in the "Just In! New fashions" department. "So what's bothering you?"

"I'll tell you if we can go eat lunch now," Hilde said cheerfully.

"Sure, how about we go to my house."

"Sounds great!"

In the car:

"So Relena, how's Heero?"

"We're kindda still dating, but I think he's going to ask "The Big Question" pretty soon!"

"You really think so!?"

"I hope so!"

"So how are things with Duo?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Duo answered it.

"I need to come over to have you sign some papers, sealing the deal, you know. How's 6:30 tonight?"

"Sure," Duo replied, thinking it would only take about 10 minutes.

"Ok then, 6:30!"

Duo hung up, smiling.

Won't Hilde be surprised!

At Relena's mansion:

"So you think he's seeing someone else?"

"Yeah," said Hilde through tears and a Kleenex.

"Well, let's go back to your house and ask. There's no other way to find out."

"I think I'll go alone. It's really is just between us. But could you stay home, just in case I need your support?"

"Of course I will!"

"Relena, what time is it?"

"9:45, why?"

"I told Duo I would be back by 7:00! I don't want this thinking to go two ways!" Hilde said, rushing to the door.

Back at the apartment:

"I just need you to sign here, here, and here, fill in this info, and read that small print, then sign here," said the blonde sitting on the couch by Duo.

"Ok, then. That's everything! (I hope)."

"Right," said the blonde.

Hilde opened the door a crack, to see Duo sitting on the couch next to rather hot and sexy blonde.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Hilde heard the blonde say.

"Possible this, Babe," replied Duo. To Hilde it looked like he was indicting something that a lot of guys are attracted to on a female.

Hilde closed the door. She couldn't take anymore.

At the apartment:

"Oh, she'll love that! And we can get the whole private balcony to ourselves?"

"Why else would they call it 'private'?"

"Ok, that's everything," Duo said, writing a two checks.

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks a lot! Bye!"

"No, thank you, Mr. Maxwell! Bye!" said the blonde, as she closed the door behind her.

"Shouldn't Hilde have been back by now?" Duo said to himself, as he looked at the clock.

"10:30!!! Where's Hilde!!?"

Then he remembered, Hilde sometimes spent the night with her best friend, Relena Peacecraft.

"She probably really tired, so I'll call first thing tomorrow morning," he yawned, heading for his room.

Some street somewhere:

Duo IS seeing another woman! Hilde thought as she ran down the street, tears clouding her vision. She stopped at a pay phone, and called Relena.

"Relena, he is. I need a place to stay tonight,…" she managed to say, between sobs.

"Sure. I'll pick you up by McDonald's, ok," Relena said, sympathetically, yet angrily

Five minutes later, Hilde was in Relena's car.

"Thanks a lot Relena. I really need someone I can depend on, especially at a time like this," she sniffed.

Relena smiled. "Why don't you get some rest?"

But Hilde found it very hard to sleep in that big, empty mansion, all alone in a big, empty bed. She lay awake, thinking about Duo, and straining her ears to hear him snoring. But he wasn't even near the mansion.

Sunday morning at Duo's apartment:

"Hi! This is Duo. Is Hilde there?"

"Yes, please hold a minute," replied Relena.

"Hello?" came Hilde's voice.

"Hilde! Are you okay?"

"Funny you're asking. I'm surprised you still care about me!"

"Hilde?" said a stunned and bewildered Duo.

"That blonde. Last night. I came home, and saw you asking that blonde, to,"

"Hilde!" Duo cut her off. "I can explain it all!!"

"Ok. But I'm only giving you one more chance because I still love you," Hilde sighed. She just couldn't give up on him like that.

"Thanks. We can talk about it over dinner at the "Moonlight Shore". I'll pick you up at 10:30 at Relena's. Bye!"

Hilde was about to say something, but then it occurred to her.

Did he just invite to the classiest, most romantic, most expensive diner in the whole colony? Was this a date?!

At the Mall again:

"Relena?" Hilde suddenly asked.

"Yes?" responded a surprised Relena.

"Did Heero ask you yet?"

"Well," she began, beaming.

"He did?!"

"Next Saturday."

"So you're actually getting married?!!"

"Mhm," Relena nodded. "Would you be the bride's maid?"

"Of course I will! That's great!! When did he propose?"

"Last night. I had a date with him that night, and figured I'd leave you to yourself for a little while, until you could collect yourself again. It was really nice. He took me to this place where we could watch the waves lap up on the shore,"

"Sounds wonderfully romantic. What was the place called?"

Relena shook herself out of her dreamy thoughts and said, " It was called the 'Moonlight Shore'."

Hilde dropped the bags she was carrying.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to get a really nice dress for tonight!" Hilde replied, gathering her dropped bags.

"Huh?"

"Remember when Duo called this morning?"

"Yeah,"

"He invited me to the 'Moonlight Shore'. Tonight!"

Relena's turn to be surprised.

"And you're still going?"

"Of course I am! I guess I just can't give up on him."

They reached a store that sold exquisite, and sexy dresses. While sifting through a rack of rather revealing dresses, Relena asked Hilde:

"Why?"

"Why what? Silver or midnight blue?"

"Midnight blue would look great on you. Why can't you give up on him?"

"Well," started Hilde from behind a door of the fitting rooms, "I guess it's because I love him. There I said it! I love him! I LOVE DUO!!!" Hilde practically screamed, temporarily drawing attention to the fitting rooms.

Hilde stepped out of the fitting room, and walked over to the mirrors. She was wearing a skin-tight midnight blue dress, that had a VERY low-cut neckline, and back. It glittered as she walked around in it.

"Hilde! You look fabulous!"

"Thanks Relena. I really like it too, but does it cover enough?"

"Just barely."

They both giggled.

"I think I'll get it."

"I think you should."

"Cha-ching, credit card!"

They both giggled again. Some of Duo seemed to have rubbed off on Hilde. Hilde changed back into her normal clothes, and purchased the dress.

"Hey Relena,"

"Sure I'll give you a make-over."

"Thanks, Relena."

"No problem."

Relena's Mansion: 9:45 that night:

Hilde just got out of the shower, dried off, and slipped her dress on. She sat down in front of the mirror while Relena put make on her face, and did her hair.

"Ok, finished."

"How do I look?"

"Wonderful! But why don't you be the judge?"

Hilde opened her eyes, and looked in the mirror. A gorgeous woman stared back at her. Her hair had been done up in a bun, with two ebony strands dangling temptingly down either side of her face. Her face was looked like it had been made up for pictures on the cover of "Cover Girl" magazine, yet still Hilde.

"Oh, thank you Relena!! I've never had to do something like this before! I love it!"

"You're welcome, and thank you."

They both giggled.

10:25pm

Hilde waited outside of Relena's mansion for Duo to pick her up.

She sparkled like an angel of midnight in the bright moonlight.

10:29pm

Duo came to pick Hilde up in his just-washed car.

Whoa! Hilde looks great. Sexy. Kindda surprising.

"Hilde, you look," he looked her over, up and down, "wonderful!"

Hilde smiled and got in the car.

While they were driving, Duo slipped his arm over Hilde.

They finally arrived. Duo helped Hilde out of the car, and let the car guy park it. They walked in the restaurant, arms linked, and went up to the reservationist.

"Maxwell," Duo said.

"Ah, right this way," replied the reservationist, leading them to a balcony. It was the private, moonlight balcony that overlooked the sea, and its beach.

"Would you like to order anything yet?"

"Give us a few minutes,"

"Of course. When you're ready, just call," said the waiter, leaving.

"Oh, Duo!" sighed Hilde. "How did you?"

'That's why I left at night. I got a night job. I couldn't tell you what I was doing, because it would ruin the surprise. I'm sorry about, everything."

Hilde smiled. "I should be the one to apologize too. I'm sorry Duo. But what about that lady that you were with?"

"Oh, her? She just came over to finalize something. I thought she would be gone before you got back."

Hilde smiled. That smile was her way of forgiving him. He smiled back; to say "me too."

They ordered dinner, and after they ate, they walked over to the balcony railing. Just watched the tide go in and out, in and out.

"Hilde," Duo whispered, pulling Hilde close to him, "I love you. I always have, I always will."

"Mmmm, Duo," Hilde whispered back, "I love you too. No matter what."

Then their lips connected in a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away from it, they still had their arms around each other, Duo's right hand twirling the strands of Hilde's hair that dangled down the left side of her face.

Then he stopped twirling her hair, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, velvet box, opened it, and offered it to Hilde.

"Hilde," he began, "will you marry me?"

Hilde's heart skipped, and she lost her breath.

"Duo, of course I will," she said, taking the beautiful diamond ring in the box.

They pressed together for another even more passionate kiss. Never wanting to leave.

But they had to leave the restaurant.

Before they left, they kicked their shoes off, and walked down the moonlit beach together, hand in hand, enjoying every moment. Hilde was glad she hadn't given up on Duo. Duo was glad Hilde was still with him. They were both glad to be together, and shared that feeling often that evening, in many long, passionate, moonlit kisses. Finally ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

That's it. Please tell me what you think, by leaving either email, or a review. Please! Thank you for reading! !~!Hope you enjoyed it!~!^_^


End file.
